Destino: Almas gemelas
by One.Guest
Summary: Cuando esta predestinado que estén juntos, en algún momento lo estarán eternamente.\/.*Creek* un tanto empalagoso conforme avanza. Ambientado en un UA de no mas seis capítulos, leve participación de otros personajes. /./. EN PAUSA.
1. Primer Encuentro

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen. Todos son de la creación de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, así como los derechos de la serie bajo licencia de Comedy Central. Yo solo los someto a mi voluntad literaria.**

* * *

Capítulo **.**

 **I**

 _Encuentros Inminentes._

* * *

 **S** us pasos eran muy apurados, llegaría tarde a su turno en la cafetería si no se daba prisa.

Aunque fuera el hijo del ex dueño de la antigua Tweek Bros, ahora no era mas que uno mas a la linea del gran conglomerado comercio de Harbucks. Ese no era un titulo que le diera importancia por sobre otros empelados que si llegaban a la hora indicada, miro nuevamente su reloj de muñeca y estaba completamente jodido.

Hizo la parada al bus y este le ignoro completamente, pasandose los dedos por entre su cabello enmarañado libero un suspiro molesto, sabia que el gerente le iba a dar una reprimenda por llegar tarde nuevamente y por mas que el insistiera en que no volveria a pasar tambien era consiente de que esa era una mentira. ¿pero como explicar que cada mañana no encontraba su ropa interior en su sitio? Que cuando salia de tomar la ducha tardaba varios minutos en buscar aquella obstinada prenda.

Seria el hazmereir si sus compañeros se enteraban. Prefería la llamada de atención por parte de su incompetente líder.

Por fortuna el segundo bus le hizo parada, liberando un suspiro de alivio paso su targeta por el escáner y fue a tomar asiento cercano a la ventana. El paseó en bus le gustaba ya que podía apreciar la ciudad en movimiento. En veces se sentia asi, como una enorme ciudad a las 7 am un dia lunes. Tan enérgico e impaciente.

Checo una vez mas la hora, estaba cerca del teatro de la ciudad pronto llegaria y si tenia solo un poco de suerte, quizá su jefe no se daría cuenta de que estaba retrasado. Agradeció el saber el manejo perfecto de tal establecimiento salvándole asi el trasero en diversas situaciones con los grandes jefes.

Por esa razón no era el favorito del actual gerente ya que este temia por su puesto de poder. Cualquier oportunidad seria provechada por éste para amonestarlo y dejarlo en mal con los ejecutivos.

Bajó del bus y acelero la caminata sintiendo como el aire le faltaba en los pulmones, aún así no pauso su andar hasta que llego a las puertas cristalinas de dicho lugar.

Abrió seguido de que la campana del local aviso que alguien habia entrado, rápidamente y como si no tuvieran algo mas que hacer, los empleados como comensales viraron su atencion a su posición cerca de la puerta. Rápidamente el gerente PC le vio con molestia mientras negaba de un lado a otro.

De por si sus ataques nerviosos eran por demás alarmantes, que todos lo observaran de repente avivo su tempestad. Dio una ligera sonrisa mas nerviosa que otra cosa y se abrió paso adelanté. Paso junto a su jefe quien no le habia quitado la vista en ningun momento, Tweek Tweak checo su tarjeta con un minuto de adelanto.

Ignorando todo aquel escenario tan aterrador fue hasta los vestidores y abrió su loquer con impaciencia. Saco el mandil color verde limon y un nuevo día hacia arribo.

* * *

 **:::::::**

* * *

 **L** a oficina de por si era tediosa, ahora si le agregamos el hecho de que su padre y hermana trabajaban en la misma posición de poder que él no aligeraba esa detestable rutina de servir a la sociedad.

Recargo la espalda en el sillon de cuero mientras liberaba un suspiro de frustracion, era por demás sabido que él detestaba su trabajo, no por la paga o incluso por sus responsabilidades, todo aquel desgane se debia mas bien por que su día a día no traia a él alguna aventura o siquiera esfuerzo. Estaba realmente fastidiado.

Luego de media hora con el cuello inclinado Colgó el teléfono de su oficina aún con un cliente en la linea, no tenia ganas de seguir escuchando el parloteo de un delincuente a gran escala como lo era Eric Cartman, ahora un empresario de varias oficinas fantasmas en Manhattan y unas cuantas en las islas del caribe, sabia que seria algo grande algún día, mas grande que incluso su culo, mas no imaginó que recurriría a su buffet de abogados para tratar de limpiar la mierda de su camino. Si no fuera por un contrato de por medio ya lo habría mandado al carajo. Un contrato lo detenía de lo que mas anhelaba.

¿Que paso Con esos sueños de ser un astronauta?, ¿O siquiera que paso con el tiempo que le dedicaba antes a esas fantasias? ¿cuando fue la ultima vez que persiguio a su mascota? No recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que disfruto de una serie por internet o que salio a mojarse con agua de lluvia. No recordaba siquiera cuando fue la ultima vez que en sus labios se pinto una sonrisa de alegría.

El telefono en su escritorio volvió a timbrar y no pudo exasperarse mas por tal situación, sabia lo que le esperaba del otro lado de la linea si se atrevía a levantar el teléfono siquiera. Ante eso prefirió darle un largo sorbo a su café.

\- Esto sabe a mierda.- dijo al momento en que escupia aquella bebida que su sensual, pero nada virtuosa para la cocina, asistente le había preparado esa mañana.

Limpió su boca con desagrado mientras revisaba su opulento traje esperando que no lo hubiera ensuciado ante su acelerada escupitada, después hablaría con su secretaria para indicarle que para la otra le ponga menos mojones a la mezcla.

Ya ni siquiera un café podia degustar sin que fuera un problema. Quiza era momento de pausar su vida y buscar aquella perfeccion que le faltaba.

Decidido marco la extensión de su asistente, al segundo tono ella intento responder mas le fue imposible ante la autoritaria voz del azabache.

-Avisa a mi padre que la junta se retarda, saldré por unas horas y cuando llegue quiero que este café de mierda sea limpiado de mi escritorio - no espero respuesta cuando ya había colgado el telefono.

Puso de pie con una ligera sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, sabia que su padre no tomaria nada bien el que notificara el retraso innecesario. Las ansias de salir se volvieron mas intensas bajo aquel pensamiento.

Tomando su saco azul marino del vestidor Abrió la puerta de su oficina saliendo directamente al vestibulo de su despacho donde se encontraba la sensual rubia en un traje rojo un tanto alarmada.

\- Señor, ya le informe a su padre y dijo que no puede hacer eso, luego su hermana dijo que era un hijo de pu...- el nombrado paro bruscamente su andar ante lo dicho provocando que por poco la chica pegara contra su imponente espalda. El azabache con ceño indiferente e inmutable respondió con simpleza alzando el dedo medio.

-Informales que me vale una mierda su opinión- seguido de eso dio nuevamente la espalda y siguió su andar.

La rubia soltó un suspiro aburrido mientras cojia el teléfono, luego de varios tonos de llamada una chica apurada le respondió entre voces

-Craig dijo que...- Rubí Tucker colgó antes de que dijera una palabra mas, no debía ser adivina para saber que había dicho su hermano mayor.

Sin mas, la bella rubia colocó el teléfono en su sitio sin quitar una sonrisa formada en sus labios- me encanta este trabajo- menciono volviendo a su labor frente al computador.

Sin dudas pintaba una buena mañana ese día lluvioso.

* * *

 **::::::::**

* * *

\- Dije expreso doble no americano, idiota- fueron las palabras que soltó el cliente numero 60 hasta el momento. Las 8 am, la hora mas agitada de todo el día y el era el único en la barra atendiendo.

\- Lo-lo siento, en un momento se lo cambio por otro y...-

-¿Crees que tengo toda la mañana para tus estupideces? Tengo una reunion en 15 min.-

\- En verdad lo siento mucho señor, yo... - tiempo le falto al rubio para decirle que se le regalaría un cupón para un capuchino cuando el tipo ya había abandonado el establecimiento- que disfrute su cafe.- susurro depositando el cafe servido bajo el mostrador a la espera de que alguien pidiera uno.

Tweek libero un suspiro cansado, ese era el quinto café erróneo en el día. Aun así siguió sirviendo entregos ya que el lugar estaba abarrotado de muchos ejecutivos con nada de tiempo, trato de poner mas atención a las ordenes escritas, pero que su amigo Timmy fuera quien transcribiera lo pedido no ayudaba mucho.

-Tweek, Tu supervisor tomo su descanso, ve a la barra y atiende los pedidos en directo- ordeno sin miramiento alguno el gerente PC dando media vuelta y entrar a su oficina. Ahora estaba el solo, Timmy no contaba.

Su andiendad creció y fue un detonante a que sus ataques de estrés volvieran a invadir su cuerpo. Su ojo tembló un poco mientras que sus dedos comenzaban a jalar algunos mechones sueltos fuera de la malla en su cabeza. El ruido de parloteos y tacones pegando al piso con desesperacion aumento sus latidos con frenesi, solo habian pasado 15 minutos y el ya sentia el peso de una eternidad.

Intento vanamente tranquilizarse, utilizo los ejercicios de respiración que sus clases de yoga le habian enseñado, aun asi el hecho de no haber bebido su café matutino no ayudo para nada a su animo. Ya no soportaba la presión, una queja mas y mandaría todo al caraj...

-Disculpa imbécil, hace dos horas pedi un latte chai te y no me has dado ni verga. ¿a quien le debo chupar las bolas para que me den mi jodido latt...-

Fue suficiente.

-¡Ahh! ¡Es mucha presion! - se aproxino a la barra y tomo al pelinegro del cuello de la camisa acercandolo peligrosamente a su rostro- ¡¿Quieres un latte?! Prepararé tú mismo tu jodido latte.- con ese grito de guerra se le hecho encima al mas detestable cliente que hubiera conocido. Rápidamente fueron dispersados ambos luchadores por sobre la barra por el gerente.

-Le pido disculpe esta arbitriaria muestra de violencia, no volvera a ocurrir y...- Este rápidamente se disculpaba con el comensal mientras que el rubio era llevado a la parte trasera por un preocupado Leopold.

-Tienes que calmarte Tweek, puedes perder tu empleo-

-¡Ya me tiene harto toda esta gente que cree que su tiempo vale mas que el mio o el de cualquiera solo por que ellos ganan mas por hora que nosotros! y ese idiota es el peor- Butters le miro confundido ante lo último dicho

-¿De que hablas Tweek?- mas tranquilo, el mencionado abrió su loquer sacando de el su mochila.

\- Siempre viene a la misma hora y hace ese show de que lleva mas de dos horas esperando cuando realmente acaba de llegar, solo lo hace para que le atendamos antes que a los que si llevan dos horas esperando su estúpido café. - Azoto la puerta metalica y se encamino a la salida trasera seguido por el rubio menor.

-Co-con razon se me hacia conocido, cuando yo atiendo tambien me sale con esa historia. Se lo comente un dia a Kenny pero dijo que era mi imaginación.- un bufido fue liberado por Tweek ante lo dicho por su amigo.

-Mas de dos meses y Kenny no se ha dado cuenta por andar cojiéndose a las chicas por un café detrás de la bodega, no se por que PC lo tiene de supervisor. ¡Estoy arto! Renuncio.- ante la mirada sorprendida de Butters tiro el mandil y la malla.

Entro al área de la bodega donde solo gemidos eran escuchados, se sintio asqueado por el simple hecho de saber de donde provenian.

-¿Tweek?- escucho la voz de su supervisor entre jadeos, el rubio solo mostró su dedo medio al otro rubio que tenia a una chica de perrito cerca de los costales de café. Al chico del anorak naranja le extraño el comportamientos del chico mas no le dio demasiada importancia, fue la voz de su jefe directo quien le saco de la próxima liberación

\- Kenny, dale al señor Marsh una membresia al club de Harbucks por el incidente ocurrid... Oh maldición McCormick, ¡cerca del café no!- fue lo ultimo que escucho Tweak a su espalda.

Sin ver atras salio por la puerta de la bodega.

El rubio solo podía pensar en como su vida se le estaba yendo por un agujero profundo, sus sueños y metas tan alejadas a su actual vida era demasiado frustrante.

Las gotas pegaban en su cabeza y poco le importaba, su caminar se volvió autónomo por las calles dirigiéndolo sin un rumbo a su destino.

* * *

 **:::::::**

* * *

Tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza, contratos juntas y demás pendejadas que no le traían diversión alguna.

Penso a donde dirigirse, quiza invitar a tomar un trago a su amigo Token o Clyde, o quizá ir y buscar aquel cafe que no pudo disfrutar esa mañana, realmente no sabia a donde ir asi que dejo que su auto decidiera por el.

Sin darse cuenta detuvo el coche en el estanque Stark, salio de el sin cubrise con sombrilla la llovisna que cubria su lamentar. Realmente no le molestaba mojarse con la lluvia, aun recordaba cuando jugaba bajo ella con sus amigos y hermana.

Respiro profundo.

Jugar.

¿Hace cuanto no lo hacia? Una sonrisa se apiadó de su rostro al tomar una roca del suelo intentando imitar aquel desafío al que sucumbían cada vez que iban a ese lugar.

Cuando estaba a punto de lanzarla y formar sapitos de agua su celular timbro.

\- Mierda. - lo sacó de su bolsillo temiendo fuera nuevamente su padre, para su fortuna o minima piedad era una llamada directa del despacho Broflovski, había olvidado que tenía que reunirse para aclarar ese asunto del marrano de Eric, pensó unos momentos si contestar o dejar que Kyle llamara a su oficina para dejar su mensaje a Barbara.

Rechazo la llamada, no tenia cabeza para siquiera pensar en trabajo cuando pasaba por un dilema existencial.

Su celular volvió a timbrar con desespero, esta vez era de su oficia, seguramente Kyle había dejado el recado. Aunque le enfureciera debía atender.

-¿Que ocurre?-

- _Craig, el despacho Broflovski se comunico en urgencia, al parecer unos amparos no llegaron a la oficina del Juez Chef, Kyle esta chupando pelotas intentando salvarte de una mocion en tu contra. Ademas tu padre esta buscandote por todos lados, dijo que si lograba comunicarme te dijera que...-_

Apreto fuertemente la roca entre sus manos.

-Que se vayan al Carajo.- sus ultimas palabras listo para colgar el movil.

¿Que habia hecho con su vida ademas de todo lo que su padre deseaba?

No habia ido a visitar esas ruinas turisticas en sudamerica, tampoco se habia especializado en la carrera que el deseaba tener, aún tenía como novia a la chica que su madre consideró buena para el. Nada le pertenecia, ni su vida.

 _-Craig, solo te paso el recado, tu mamá también ha llamado preguntando sobre la boda y las invitaciones...-_

Por fin decidió lanzarla.

-¡Gah! ¡Pe-pero! ¡¿Que demonios...-

Sin revisar quien pasaba por los alrededores.

\- Oh Jesús, te llamo después bebe.- colgó sin dar oportunidad a que la rubia terminara la tortura, el azabache se aproximo con preocupación al chico que yacía doblado en el suelo, realmente no se dio cuenta de donde lo habia golpeado, mas lo imagino cuando lo vio sobando una zona especificativa.-Lo siento, yo...- para su tranquilidad el chico tenia una mochila cubriendo su entrepierna. Su sonrojo creció al percatarse que seguía observando dicho lugar.- Yo, yo no me di cuent...-

-Fijate idiota -mas el ensoñamiento de Tucker termino cuando el chico desquito su ira contra el- tu roca pudo haber golpeado partes sensibles de mi, ¿Que tal si me daba en los...-

\- Relajante, fue un accidente.- el de pelo negro interrumpió mientras intentaba no soltar la risa, pocas personas le enfrentaban con tanta furia.

\- Los asesinatos siempre son un accidente, oh si.- la voz sarcástica del chico rubio le causo mas gracia aun, estaba intrigado por quien era el.

\- ¿Por que querría asesinarte?- Tweek solo le miro con un poco de desconfianza, sin dudas hoy no era su día.

\- ¡Yo que se! No tengo mente homicida como para entender tus bajos deseos asesinos.- eso fue suficiente para que Craig soltara una sincera risa.

-Ja, jaja...- provocando que el rubio se sintiera burlado

\- ¡De que te ries tonto!- sus mejillas se volvieron rosadas pareciéndole mas lindo al azabache.

\- Eres muy gracioso.- eso molesto al rubio.

-no soy tu puto payaso, ayudame a levantarme.- sin dudas tenia carácter.

\- Ya, ya, deja de lloriquiar...- dijo Craig al momento en que estiraba su mano ofreciéndola para levantarlo. De un jalón Tweek ya están de pie muy cercano a esa fragancia tan agradable.

\- De verdad que eres tonto, ¿Que hacias? ¿Arrojabas piedras al azar a ver a que le dabas?-

\- No, pero no es mala idea.- retó el mas alto solo logrando que el rubio liberara un suspiro fastidiado,

\- Idiota.-

\- Lloron.-

\- No soy lloron, te lanzare una roca en los huevos para ver si tu no lloras.- ante el desafío una sonrisa arrogante curvo los labios del pelinegro.

\- Intentalo.- logrando que esa confianza intimidara al mas joven.

\- ... -

\- Eso pense, de verdad te pido una disculpa, estaba al telefono y no te vi pasar.- ante eso la percepción de aquel extraño cambio totalmente.

\- Vaya, bajo esa careta de arrogancia hay un poco de humildad-

\- No tientes a la suerte, me llamo Craig Tucker.- le extendió la mano, la cual fue apretada con brevedad.

\- Bien, Craig, espero que la proxima vez que nos encontremos no sea con rocas en tus manos. Hasta luego.-

\- Oye, ¿Tu no me diras tu nombre?.-

\- No.- fue lo ultimo que escucho de aquel desconocido perdiéndose en la lluvia.

\- ¡Hmp! Idiota.- el de cabello negro quedo solo de pie valorando si había sido una tarde provechosa.

* * *

 **::::::**

* * *

Cuando llego a su casa estaba mas relajado, abrio su refrigerador y saco algunos alimentos frios. La independencia tenia sus lados negativos, en este caso el no tener la comida caliente de su mamá. Reviso su contestadora donde tres mensajes fueron reproducidos.

 _*Hola cielo, solo queria decirte que tu padre esta mejor de aquel resfriado, asi que no te preocupes mas. ¡Te amamos!_

 _* Ho-hola Tweek, soy Butters, logre hablar con el señor PC y te dara otra oportunidad, solo no llegues tarde. Eh, bueno, solo eso. Espero estes mejor._

 _*Que hay Tweak, soy Kenny, oye ¿La sifilis se pega si te dan solo una mamadita?. Me urge, ¡adiós!_

 ***Son todos sus mensajes***

Cuando termino de comer y lavar su plato se fue a recostar a su cama, prendió la alarma y ese dia no se quito los calzones. Al parecer aun tenia trabajo, eso era bueno para no angustiar mas a sus padres.

Despues de un bostezo giro sobre su colchon, analizo aquel extraño encuentro con el desconocido, la imagen de aquel chico de cabello negro inundó su mente, lo observo con mas cuidado detallando que ese traje empapado debía ser caro, sus ojos azules tan profundos. Su cabello desordenado y esa fragancia tan varonil.

Cayo en profundo sueño imaginado que quiza mañana se lo podria volver a encontrar.

* * *

 **:::::::**

* * *

Por primera vez llegaba temprano a su departamento, las luces prendieron automáticamente cuando abrio la puerta. No tenia hambre ni tampoco tenia planes de escuchar los 30 mensajes en su telefono. Se fue directo a la ducha y de ahi a su habitacion.

Una vez recostado valoro el dia y lo bien que la paso en aquel breve momento en el estanque Stark, quiza mañana volveria, quiza lo volveria a encontrar, quiza...

\- Joder.- le estaba dando mucha importancia a alguien de quien desconocia su nombre. Era un chico lindo, sus ojos enormes y un tanto hipnóticos, nunca habia visto algo asi en unos ojos.

Sucumbió al sueño con aquel rubio tiñendo su esperanza. Era raro pensar así de otro chico pero que importaba cuando el resultado de hacerlo era dormir con tranquilidad.

* * *

 _Pretencioso, caprichoso y sabio es el destino que los unió, ese que se niega a separarlos._

* * *

 **Continuará**.


	2. Parámetros de una realidad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen. Todos son de la creación de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, así como los derechos de la serie bajo licencia de Comedy Central. Yo solo los someto a mi voluntad literaria.**

* * *

Capítulo **.**

 **ll**

 _Tan cercanos._

* * *

El nocturno mañanero acaricio con su brisa húmeda la ciudad, la franja naranja de un nuevo amanecer fue tiñendo de a poco el lienzo oscuro de un nuevo día como regalo para todos los citadinos que ya se lavaban el rostro una vez mas para ir y hacer funcionar a la sociedad.

La alarma de su habitación sonó con jubilo provocando que ante el primer timbre él no pudiera evitar abrir los ojos. Los talló con somnolencia mientras sentaba lentamente en la orilla de su colchón...

* * *

\- ¡Ah!.- Todos los días era lo mismo, a pesar de saber que la alarma sonaría, que fue él mismo quien la programo era inevitable la sorpresa de tan estruendoso ruido pitando y pitando en su mesita de noche.- Jesús...- perezosamente, el rubio se puso de pie mientras restregaba su puño izquierdo sobre sus ojos intentando vanamente despejar el sueño que aun dominaba sus acciones.

Fue hasta su baño y lavo su cara con cansancio. Mientras bostezaba y estiraba su cuerpo, dio paso a sus necesidades fisiológicas con descaro. Lavo sus manos y humedeció su cabello, un nuevo día estaba haciéndole frente y el aun estaba en calzones...

* * *

Con una toalla rodeándole la cintura, salio en esplendor hacia su closet. Las puertas abrieron mecánicamente dejando a la vista en el vestidor varios modelos de trajes en perfecto estado. Tomándole solo segundos eligió la primera opción a la vista; un lustroso traje a la medida en un tono azul muy oscuro, una camisa blanca y una corbata a rayas rojas con fondo azul un poco mas claro.

Se lo colocó con gracia y habilidad en un tiempo estimado para tales prendas. Paso sus dedos por el cabello con un poco de cera para peinar y salio a su refrigerador. Sirvió un poco de jugo en un vaso cristalino y bebió con mesura.

La hora en su cocina le decía que ya debía estar encendiendo su auto...

* * *

Por poco cae al no poder meterse los pantalones por ambas piernas al mismo tiempo.

Debía aceptar que esa habilidad no estaba entre sus aptitudes mas destacadas. Subió el cierre del pantalón mientras sostenía entre sus dientes un trozo de pan con mermelada, la cual, y ante los movimientos frenéticos por ponerse pantalón y abrochar camisa a la vez, salpicó un poco sobre si mismo.

\- ¡Demonios!.- intento vanamente lamer la mancha pero no le fue posible ante la localización de tal. Tomo una servilleta y la restregó contra la zona.- Bueno, al menos olere a fresas.

Intentando hacerse el animo dejo la servilleta en el lava trastes junto con su plato, mas tarde los lavaría. Tomo su mochila del sofá y salio hecho un rayo. Si el gerente PC le había dado otra oportunidad no podía llegar tarde. No es que le importara mucho la opinión de su jefe pero no podía fallarle a Butters si el chico se tomo la molestia de interceder por su empleo ante el gerente.

Detuvo en la esquina esperando su bus, en esta ocasión llevaba de ventaja que iba a muy buena hora ese día. Hizo la parada y subió sin percatarse bien si era su linea directa.

Para su mala suerte cuando el bus se encamino hacia otro rumbo es que se dio cuenta.

Lo peor del caso no fue el sentirse tonto por no notarlo, o incluso el tiempo que perdería al estar allí sentado todavía. Lo peor fue el darse cuenta que el bus iba solo y que el chofer le miraba constantemente. Eso le puso los nervios de punta.

Puso de pie rápidamente y sin pensar en donde pudiera estar pidió la parada. Bajo frenéticamente aun con el vehículo en movimiento. El chofer solo fruncio el ceño en descontento.-Era lindo. Diablos, tendré que seguir violando gallinas.

Una vez en la cera el rubio desconoció el rumbo que el bus había tomado, vio su reloj de muñeca y llegaría tarde. -¡Mierda!.- intento hacer la parada a un taxi pero parecía que todos iban a una reunión.

Se encamino algunas calles hasta que uno le hizo servicio.

* * *

 _-¿Donde demonios te metiste ayer Craig?-_ le pregunto una voz femenina al otro lado de la linea. El azabache libero un suspiro cansado, al parecer su día de ayer pareció mas un sueño que una realidad ya que su realidad se limitaba a llamadas de ese tipo donde su hermana no preguntaba sino que exigía respuesta.

-Tuve algunos asuntos que solucionar Rubí.- pudo escuchar un bufido a través del celular.

 _-¿Ah si? Y dime. ¿Nuevamente tienes asuntos que atender? Por que te recuerdo que ya vienes tarde a la oficina_.- esa queja hizo que el pelinegro rodara los ojos con hastío.

-Buenos días hermano, ¿necesitas algo? ¿chocaste? ¿moriste?... No, "¿donde jodidos estas?".- pregunto con sarcasmo el chico mientras pitaba la bocina del coche. Había poco trafico en los demás carriles, sin embargo en el de el había un retraso considerable.

- _Así mismo. ¿Donde vienes?._ \- la pregunta solo presiono mas al azabache, toco el claxon con mas frenesí ante el automóvil que yacía detenido enfrente del suyo.

-Estoy cerca, solo que un taxi esta delante subiendo pasaje y no avanza...- desesperado, el pelinegro asomó la cabeza por la ventana.-¡Muevete idiota! ¡Todos tenemos cosas que hacer!

* * *

Cerro la puerta del automóvil ante los gritos presionándolo.

-No quería que le molestaran señor.- el conductor solo miro por el espejo retrovisor mientras avanzaba el vehículo.

* * *

-Ya se mueve, te marco cuando llegue a la oficina.- sin esperar respuesta colgó la llamada, dejo el celular en el asiento copiloto un tanto intrigado ya que podía jurar la persona que subía al taxi frente a el le parecía muy familiar.

No le dio importancia, siguió su rumbo hasta las oficinas de su padre. Si recordaba bien, hoy tenia una agenda un tanto apretada, si acaso le quedaban 10 minutos libres para respirar. Ante ese pensamientos se re- evaluó sus prioridades y el como estas no encajaban con su deseada forma de vivir. Por un momento se imagino dando vuelta al volante y manejar hasta el estanque Stark. Sonrió ante la sola idea de esperar ahí a que él llegar...

-¡Fíjate estúpido!.- frenó abruptamente cuando quedo a escasos centímetros de otro coche que salia del estacionamiento subterráneo.

-...- el azabache se limito a mostrarle el dedo medio y siguió manejando hacia su casilla de estacionamiento. Se había distraído, no volvería a pasar.

* * *

 **:::::::**

* * *

\- Vamos linda, Craig no se molestara si salimos a desayunar.-

\- Tengo mucho trabajo.- respondió la rubia mientras tecleaba en el computador.

\- ¿Sigues molesta por lo que paso ayer en la noche?.- ante eso, la rubia golpeo con fuerza su escritorio mientras le volteaba a ver frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¡Claro que estoy molesta!. Me hubieras dicho que la cita era con la camarera de mini falda y yo los dejo solos.- dicho eso, la rubia volvió su atención a la pantalla del ordenador. El chico de cabello castaño le tomo la mano con galanura.

\- Acompañame a desayunar y te recompensare preciosa.- la grave voz del castaño llamo la atención de la rubia quien le miro con desconfianza, mas una sonrisa soberbia por parte del chico provoco su propia risa la cual rápidamente trato de reprimir.

El moreno hizo una cara graciosa haciendo que ella por fin quitara su cara molesta y le mirara con ternura.

\- No tengo tanto tiempo.- respondió ella en voz baja intentando que nadie escuchara, sin embargo, ninguno se percato de los pasos silenciosos que se aproximaban.

\- Me las arreglare...-

Craig iba entrando cuando el silencio le permitió escuchar tan patética y melosa voz del tipo recargado en el escritorio de su asistente.

\- Donovan, si no estas aquí por que mi secretaria te acusa de acoso sexual y necesitas que alguien te defienda ante un jurado es mejor que te vayas.- fue sorpresivo para la pareja escuchar de repente la voz sin emoción del azabache. Los pasos llegaron hasta la zona donde descansaba la de Barbara, la cual ya estaba de pie entregándole documentos a su jefe. El nombrado siguió como si nada.

\- Todavía le gusto a mi nena, así que por ahora no necesito asesoría legal.- bromeó.

\- Craig, tu papá...- el nombrado detuvo tomando los documentos ofrecidos y los hojeó con desgano, al parecer era lo mismo de cada día.

\- Ahora no Bebe, ¿Que necesitas Clyde?- pregunto sin interés mientras ponía los papeles bajo su brazo.

\- Vamos, no se necesita una razón para venir a visitar a mi mejor amigo, ¿O si?- Presto atención al chico que seguía entre ellos guiñándole un ojo a su asistente. Tal descaro le molesto un poco.

\- No, pero te recuerdo que aquí no son las oficinas Black. Deja el cortejo para la hora de salida de bebe.- soltando esas palabras, y ante la sorprendida relación de la pareja, dio espalda y entro a su oficina. Ambos se voltearon a ver en confusión, si no fuera por que sabían el humor del pelinegro se hubieran ofendido fácilmente.

\- Necesita una chica de inmediato.- Clyde fue el primero en romper el silencio ante tan desconcertante escena, la rubia tomo asiento mientras se encogía de hombros.

\- O quizá solo descansar.-ella ya había notado el desgano diario al que era sometido su jefe, le veía salir tarde y entrar temprano lo cual debía ser desgantante para alguien que soñaba con estar en el espacio en esos instantes.- ha tenido días difíciles y para acabarla, no alcance a decirle que el señor Tucker le esta esperando en su oficina.-Se coloco el auricular en el oído mientras respondía con simpleza lo dicho por su novio. El castaño solo hizo una mueca de desagrado ante la sola idea de enfrentar al pelirrojo.

* * *

 **::::::**

* * *

\- H-hola Tweek...- el rubio fue recibido por Leopold. Para su suerte había llegado a una muy buena hora, de hecho, la mejor hasta ahora registrada por cualquier cronometro de entrada.

\- Gracias por todo Butters, no se como recompensarte.- respondió con total honestidad mientras dejaba su mochila dentro del loquer y sacaba su mandil de allí mismo. El nombrado jugó nerviosamente con sus manos mientras emitía una sonrisa avergonzada.

\- No tienes por que agradecerme, fue un gusto interceder con PC, fue muy injusto lo que sucedió.- Tweak se limito a acentir.

El rubio nervioso coloco sus prendas y demás aditivos mientras cerraba a la fuerza su área de almacén, se dio cuenta por primera vez que ellos eran los únicos a la vista cuando ya deberían estar aunque sea los jefes. O en ese caso su supervisor.- ¿Y Kenny?- pregunto con sincero interés.

\- Tuvo que ir a una consulta medica de urgencia, al parecer le dio fiebre durante la noche. Para cuando su hermana llego al departamento que ambos alquilan el estaba con alucinaciones.- respondió un tanto apenado el rubio menor, esa mañana había llamado a McCormick para preguntarle sobre un mensaje de voz que dejo en su contestadora la noche anterior, para su mala suerte, ese día le habían castigado por lo cual no había podido escuchar su correo de voz. Se sentía un poco culpable por no poder ayudarle en la noche por lo cual le había llamado temprano y Karen le comento lo sucedido.

\- Que mal, espero se recupere...- ambos se encaminaron al mostrador mientras seguían hablando de lo sucedido.

\- Yo también, de todas formas tengo planeado visitarlo cuando salga de aqui.-Tweek por su parte solo esperaba que no fuera nada contagioso.- Pero dime, ¿como te sientes?.- pregunto con total interés mientras le pasaba unos formularios y demás papeles a su compañero Timmy.

\- Ehm.. Mejor, solo necesitaba salir y tomar aire.-Tweek respondió un tanto acelerado, no quería entrar en detalles sobre lo que le había ocurrido en el estanque y el como se sentía un tanto ansioso por toparse una vez mas al desconocido. Despejo rápidamente esos pensamientos, para su suerte Stoch no le presto mucha atención por estar limpiando la barra.

\- Oh, pues a ese tipo le dieron un mes de membresia, tiene acceso directo a la barra preferencial.-

\- Que se joda, lo bueno es que nosotros no atendemos esa área.- ambos rieron ante lo dicho, fue la llegada de su jefe directo lo que les hizo guardar silencio.

\- Dejen de parlotear y atiendan, ya no tardamos en abrir asi que no quiero mas problemas Tweaker.- el gerente se bajo las gafas para amenazarle, las subió y siguió su camino sin esperar respuesta.

\- Si señor PC.- respondieron al unisono ambos rubios dividiendo su rumbo hacia sus deberes.

* * *

 **:::::::**

* * *

\- Vaya, Hasta que te veo.- sentado en su silla le esperaba su padre. Se maldijo mentalmente y a su asistente también por andar perdiendo el tiempo con Clyde y no informarle que su padre estaba en su despacho. De haber sabido, bien pudo encerrarse en la sala de conferencias hasta que el pelirrojo se cansara de esperarlo y se fuera.

\- ¿Que necesitas?- liberando un suspiro cansado, Craig se abrió paso hasta una de las sillas frente su escritorio, Thomas se puso de pie mientras caminaba asechadoramente en busca de algo fuera de las costumbres y rutinas de su hijo.

-Quisiera saber donde estuviste ayer toda la tarde.- exigió.

\- Arreglando algunos asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia.- el pelinegro le siguió con la mirada.

\- ¿Que asuntos?.- pregunto su padre deteniéndose frente la enorme ventana que tenia vista a la cosmopolita ciudad.

\- Dije que no eran de tu incumbencia.-Ante la insistencia, el azabache respondió con indiferencia y hastío logrando que su padre volviera la atención hacia su primogénito.

\- La junta prosiguió sin ti, varios acuerdos fueron decididos así que después no vengas diciendo que nadie te informo.-Sin embargo eso no amedrentó a su progenitor, el sabia de antemano la indiferencia y el poco respeto que el pelinegro le tenía a cualquier persona.

-...- Craig guardó silencio y fingió estar revisando unos expedientes sobre el escritorio no dando mas importancia a la conversación. Fueron minutos de silencio donde el aire se podía rebanar con un cuchillo. Thomas se alejo de la ventana encaminándose hacia la puerta de salida, eso relajo un poco a Tucker, mejor aun cuando el pelirrojo tomo la perilla de la puerta. A punto de girarla regreso su atención a su hijo el cual aun seguía con la nariz metida en los documentos.

\- Otro cosa, el obeso de tu amigo no dejo de llamar ayer diciendo que nadie respeta su autoridad y no se que otras idioteces, es mejor que hables a las oficinas Broflovski cuanto antes.- sin mirarlo, Craig respondió.

\- Eso haré.-

\- También llama a tu madre.-

\- De acuerdo.- entendiendo que no sacaría mas respuestas que esas escuetas por parte de su hijo mayor, Thomas giro el picaporte de la puerta.

\- Bien, eso es todo...- Craig asintio sin prestarle atención, era un poco extraño que el chico no rebatiera o sacara algún tema para romper el hielo. Sin dudas algo le ocurria y no sabia de que manera manejarlo, el nunca se hacia cargo de los asuntos personales o problemas que tuvieran sus hijos. La único que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue lo que siempre le salvaba de tener que dar palabras de animo o de consuelo.-Ten unos billetes.- los arrojó a una mesita de café cercana a la puerta saliendo al momento en que eran depositados sobre ella.

La puerta cerro abruptamente, el azabache se limito en hacer una seña obscena con su dedo medio a la nada, era su forma de decir gracias en un lenguaje bastante extraño dentro de las costumbres Tucker. Al igual que también para mandar al carajo.

Libero un suspiro cansado mientras tomaba el teléfono y tecleaba la extensión de su asistente, tenía trabajo por cumplir y sus fantasías no debían interrumpir esos deberes.

El timbre no tardo en ser opacado por la sensual voz de la rubia del otro lado.

- _Dime...-_

\- Bebe, comunicame a la oficina de Kyle.- luego de un " _de inmediato_ " el sonido en espera fue nuevamente escuchado por la bocina. Vio la hora en su computador y no podía creer que apenas había pasado una hora desde que llego, a ese paso no tendría la tarde desocupada para ir al estanque...

Demonios, de nuevo sus pensamientos se habían desviado a un desconocido del cual ni siquiera sabia su nombre.- pero lo tengo que averiguar...- susurro aun con el teléfono entre su hombro y oreja. Todavia no revisaba sus pendientes y citas, aun así debía darse prisa a terminarlos y poder deslindarse de la oficina por lo que restara de tarde. Tenia una meta fija, descubrir el nombre de ese chico cabellos de sol... - Marica.- se dijo a si mismo al caer nuevamente en esos patéticos pensamientos.

- _Imbecil...-_ al parecer lo habían escuchado.- _¿_ _por_ _que tanta hostilidad Tucker_?- el pelirrojo se tomo la ofensa personal, si tan solo supiera que esa palabra no era para el si no para sus fantasías extrañas con un completo desconocido. Se maldijo a si mismo al caer nuevamente en esos pensares

\- ¿Ahora que se trae tu cliente?.-cuestiono el pelinegro ignorando la pregunta de su camarada, no tenia ánimos de explicar su extraña curiosidad por un chico. Del otro lado de la linea, y para suerte del moreno, Kyle soltó un bufido molesto.

\- _Ese pendejo de Cartman se metió en otro lío jurídico, despidió a un grupo de inmigrantes hispanos solo por que no tenían su servi-bar lleno, estos ya lo demandaron por despido injustificado y uso de violencia para sacarlos de su torre. La oficina de derechos laborales me trae de las pelotas...-_

\- Vaya, no pensé que las cosas estuvieran así. ¿por que no los indemnizan y ya?- del otro lado de la linea escucho un bufido, era obvio que esa observación ya había sido valorada por el pelirrojo. Era un tanto estúpido ofrecer esa solución conociendo de antemano lo tacaño que era el marrano.

 _\- Creí que yo era el creyente Craig, ¡¿Estas pendejo?! Sabes que ese cabrón no suelta dinero tan fácil y menos a personas de ese estatus social. Además la cosas no acaban ahí, esta peor Tucker, faltaste a la auditoría con el juez y ahora exige una explicación. Entiendo que tienes mucho trabajo ahora que quieres entrar al mundo de la política pero...-_

\- Un momento, ¿Quien te dijo sobre eso?- ante la interrupción llego el silencio del otro lado de la linea. Su ideas sobre abrirse paso en la política era algo solo sabido por sus familiares ya que ellos eran los que le estaban presionando para entrar en ese mundo. Ni siquiera lo había hablado con su mejor amigo Token, como era posible que alguien con quien solo cruzaba palabras supiera sobre eso. El mutismo intensificó logrando que Craig se pusiera mas curioso.

 _\- Yo, yo me encontré con Red la otra tarde y le invite a cenar, ella me hablo de que te abres paso a la fiscalía de New York.._.- se escuchaba un poco de nerviosismo en la voz del pelirrojo, sin embargo Craig no le dio importancia. Sabia que Red estaba enterada de su vida ya que su madre se encargaba de informarla, después de todo era su prometida. Tucker cambio el teléfono de posición restándole importancia a lo dicho por Kyle. Para su suerte

\- Esa es idea de mi padre, no puedo con este trabajo menos para tener varios casos al mismo Tiempo...-

- _Si, ehm._..- el pelirrojo rápidamente intentaba desviar una conversación que francamente no le interesaba al pelinegro. Lo mejor para captar otra idea en la cabeza nerviosa del judío fue irse por la tangente al tema _.- Bueno, yo te aconsejo que vayas a la oficina del juez Chef, se que el entenderá y de paso puede que hables con Token, esta nervioso ante la ultima sesión del juicio_.- silencio.

\- De acuerdo, luego nos vemos.- logrando su cometido, Kyle libero un suspiro aliviado.

\- _Cuidate_.- se despidió el pelirrojo colgando de inmediato antes de que al azabache le interesara retomar el tema de Red y aquella salida a comer. Aun no era el tiempo.

Por su lado Craig no tomo importancia ante lo dicho ni ante el comportamiento de su colega. Como si fuera poco trabajar para Cartman, el hecho de laborar mano a mano con otros asesores jurídicos por orden expresa del gordo lo hacia mas detestable.

No le daría mas vueltas al asunto, el comportar de Kyle no paso desapercibido sin embargo no dio mucha relevancia, si algo había aprendido como abogado era que; "Hasta no tener pruebas, podía caerle a putazos a quien quisiera". Dicho familiar labrado en piedra y colocado a la entrada del Bufete jurídico Tucker.

En el teléfono marco la extensión de su asistente esperando está ya estuviera trabajando y no coqueteando con un bobo.

- _¿Si?.-_ Rápido fue atendido del otro lado de la linea.

\- Bebe, traeme el expediente Black... Ah, y dile a ese idiota que tienes por novio que sirva de algo y vaya por café. El tuyo sabe a culo.- sabia que se molestaría, aun así se lo dijo.

- _Ya se fue pero conozco uno muy bueno cerca de aquí. Si quieres voy y traigo tu estúpido café para que no te sepa a coño, Craig_.- y la respuesta no tardo en llegar. Sin embargo poco le importo al nombrado.

-Perfecto. Pero iré yo, necesito salir antes de que llegue el culón y quiera embarrar su mierda por toda mi oficina.-

 _\- ¿Que le digo si llega antes que tu?_ -

\- Dile que se vaya al carajo.- una sonrisa se planto en el rostro de la rubia. Seria un placer para ella decirle eso al tipo asqueroso que solo le mira las tetas cuando visita el despacho Tucker.

* * *

 **:::::::**

* * *

\- Aquí tiene, que tenga buen día.- extrañamente, el día de Tweek había sido bastante relajado. Quizá por el hecho de que su compañera de trabajo era quien le servía el café a las personas mas prepotentes e imbéciles de todo el establecimiento, o quizá por el hecho de que PC no se había aparecido en todo el día por estar haciendo los pedidos con la proveedora del grano de café.

No sabia lo que era pero se sentía bastante tranquilo.

Cerro los ojos unos momentos dejando volar su mente a los confines del caribe dando paso a la brisa fantasma del mar. Buscaba entre sus fantasías un sitio alejado y bastante solitario para imaginarse en completo silencio disfrutando del sonido natural de los alrededores.

Un suspiro de satisfacción escapo de sus labios al completar la visualización de un destino cálido y desértico muy alejado de cualquier ciudad, coches o...

-T-tweek, disculpa que te interrumpa pero...- pendejos - ¿Podrías pasarme un paquete de café negro y una caja de sobres de leche condensada por favor?- escuchó la débil voz de su compañero sacándolo del trance. Con evidente frustracion abrió sus ojos y lo vio parado frente a el acompañado de una chica bastante agradable que varias veces iba por el mismo pedido.

\- Claro, deja voy al almacén...- dio media vuelta y se dirigió a donde debían estar empacados individualmente lo pedido. Al girarse para tomar las cosas de la estantería noto que la voz de su jefe se escuchaba lejana y entre risas. Trato de ignorar las alarmas pero su curiosidad fue mas grande.

A pasos lentos y confusos se dirigió hasta la bodega, una vez allí fue al área de aplastado de cajas y vio lo que jamas olvidara.

PC y la señorita Mujer fuerte. En pleno coito

La sensación de vomitar rápidamente subió por su garganta, inmediatamente la suprimió dentro de si mientras se marchaba torpemente hasta su puesto.

¿Que les pasaba a todos allí? ¡¿ERA UNA CAFETERÍA NO UN PUTO HOTEL?!

Si salubridad se enteraba, perdería su trabajo.

El seguía un poco confundido, sorprendido y estupefacto cuando llego hasta las risas de su compañero y la comensal.

\- Jaja, si, debe ser divertido.- el consternado rubio dejo lo pedido en la barra automáticamente logrando captar la atención de su compañero.- Oh, gracias Tweek.- menciono Leopold al recibir los paquetes y entregárselos a la chica.

Tweek solo asintió mientras trataba de salir del desconcierto que le provoco la escena recién vista, solo escuchaba cotilleos y risas por parte de su amigo y la chica. Fue hasta que el rubio le movió que salio del trance inicial.

-¿Tu que opinas Tweek?.-Al parecer la platica había proseguido por minutos y el ni en cuenta.- Es mañana por la noche.- el nombrado solo asintió mecánicamente.- entonces ahí nos vemos.-

\- Ok, gracias de nuevo...- Nicol sonrió tomando sus cosas y dando media vuelta.- Los veré mañana chicos, adiós linda los esperamos.- la mulata se despidió de la empleada del área Vip, quien gustosa devolvió el acto, para perderse en las puertas del local.

Butters estaba emocionado, ¡su primer fiesta!.

\- Oh, salchichas. Espero que no me castiguen una vez mas.- notando por primera vez el mutismo de su amigo, pregunto.- ¿Te ocurre algo Tweek? luces pálido.- cuestionó con preocupación el rubio menor una vez solos.

De inmediato y en evidente estado de alerta Tweek reacciono.

\- ¡NO! ...N-no no ocurre na-nada...- respondió para dar la vuelta y evitar mas interrogatorios. Aunque Butters quería preguntar mas, noto el estado de su compañero y trato de darle su espacio.

-Esta bien, si necesitas algo solo dime.- silencio - Bueno, debo ir a terminar de llenar los estantes. Se viene la hora loca y no queremos falten cosas, Jiji.- se despidió un preocupado Leo dejando solo al rubio mayor.

Noto la hora del reloj y era verdad, sus 15 minutos de reflexión y calma habían sido opacados por un suceso que no debía de ver.

\- ¡Ah! Esto, esto es mucha presión...- A la ansiedad se sumo el estrés, y es que ahora no solo debía lidiar con lo que sus ojos vieron y las seguras represalias que PC tomaría para evitar se supiera. A eso debía agregar la hora "loca" que se aproximaba y los muchos clientes que llegarían exigiendo atención.

Las cosas no podían empeorar... ¿O si?

* * *

 _Mil veces niegalo, que otras mil veces lo demostraras..._

* * *

 **Continuara**.

* * *

 **N. A:** _Quiero agradecer a cada uno de los comentarios._

 _Para mi es mas que satisfactorio el que les guste lo hasta ahora escrito, y mejor aun es el hecho de leer sus rw, son sin dudas una motivación enorme._

 _Este fic sera corto, por lo cual imaginaran que las cosas estarán lo mas resumidas intentando captar la idea lo mejor posible, por esa razón es la mención de otros personajes como secundarios y no dando una participación que amerite un trasfondo._

 _En verdad, gracias actuales y futuros lectores_

 _Ah, otra cosa. Disculpen los errores ortográficos o los dedazos, No es a propósito._

 _Bueno, si lo es pero disculpen de igual manera XD_


End file.
